


C

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: A gameshow-style question that's supposed to be hypothetical during an episode of GMM unearths a dark memory.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	C

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. A short and unhappy ficlet.

“You catch your significant other cheating on you. What do you do next?” **  
**

_One drink too many._

_One joke too far._

_One breath too hot, one hand too eager, one kiss too late._

“A) Demand that they return all your gifts and move on to find another plaything?”

_The rise and sink of bodies as magnets in water, kept apart, forever dancing. Celestial giants orbiting and gravitational pulls. To be with him is to be with sin - and not for the want of ‘as with womankind,’ but because vows aren’t made to be broken._

_Coarse hair and soft lips and grinding hips. The heft of his heart laid bulging on Atlas’ shoulders and the imbibed taste of his being, his nature, himself–libations poured on the altar of missing out._

“B) Get falling-down drunk?”

_More than sweat and curses pursed through tender names. Should cherubs and their mothers froth to existence and sing of light and love divine? It’s surely this. Easy, easy, easy. Palms steadied on stomachs and sights locked in a burn. Intoxications come in pairs and all the words never needed slide from their lexicon._

_It had been right._

“C) Accept their apology and try to move on, but always remember how bad it felt?”

_And the enter of a third._

_The sharp gasp and smashing glass. Plunge back in, hard - not into him. The other way. Back the way you came, back before tonight, back before the promises you’d made had unraveled under his and your fingers searching in the dark for that elusive spark only offered by one another. Shame buried to give chase, chest still bare and his marks still there - all the right functioning buttons to induce sickness in her._

_Begging. Prostrate, head-to-her-knees, your-knees-to-the-floor. Lips gurgling regrets he can hear in the other room and you want to pack his ears with dirt, because they’re not for him. They belong to her, as you belong to her. The law sees it and ensures it and it’s supposed to be good._

_He’s nothing more than the air you breathe._

_Still, she stays._

“I’m going with C,” Link answers.

“I’m going with C as well,” Rhett echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I didn't write down which episode that question and their responses came from, if anyone knows it please send me a DM or leave a comment!


End file.
